


Pre-Game Brunching

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cormac adjusts his pre-game rituals for his mother, learns about yet another ridiculous worry his parents have for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pre-Game Brunching

Cormac sighed. It was time to begin his pre-game rituals. He had been following the same rituals for a while now and they always seemed to bring him luck. Well, that would be if he believed in luck. What he really believed is they helped him to be in just the right place mentally and physically. Being in that right place helped him to be at the top of his game and often ensured success.

What Cormac appreciated the most about the Puddlemere practice schedule was that they always had the day before a game off. It worked out perfectly for him because he started his game preparations rather early.

It all started by ensuring that his day off was low-key. He typically stayed home by himself, turning the pages of a book or relaxing to music. He avoided having to venture out to complete any errands. He tried his best to keep company away without being rude.

That was not going to work for him this time. He had been given little choice in attending his mother's Eastertide Brunch. It was an annual event at the McLaggen Estate and family attendance was not optional. His mother invited a number of her friends and their families - usually upwards of thirty people in total - and they expected to see him there.

Cormac had considered requesting to be absent. The event had never fallen so close to a Quidditch match before. But he knew better than to try. As far as his mother was concerned, Quidditch was more of a hobby than a career. Not only would she not give her approval for his absence, he would likely have to listen to her go on for hours about how finding a real profession is long overdue. He resigned to keep his movement minimal and to try his best not to overeat (at least his mother could help him there - her meals were typically offered in very specific serving amounts).

Packing an overnight bag, Cormac looked around his flat one last time before heading toward the fireplace. He really should have been firmly planted in his armchair, not worrying about anything for the rest of the day. He sighed before taking the Floo to his parents' home.

Much to Cormac's delight, the event appeared to be on the smaller scale this year. Including Cormac and his parents, only ten people would be attending. Even more satisfying, Sera - the daughter of one of his mother's friends and a girl with whom his mother had insisted he got on a few dates - would also be in attendance. Normally, Cormac had rejected his mothers fix-ups, only going on one date to keep her happy. With Sera it was different, though. The two had really hit it off and he was thinking there was a chance it could go somewhere serious.

Cormac rushed upstairs to his room and set about changing into his formal attire. He briefly considered wearing a bright vest and bow tie - mostly to impress Sera. After a moment's hesitation, he decided against it. He could imagine the look on his mother's face if he showed up in anything other than the standard tuxedo and dress robes. Black tie was the dress code for her Easter brunch. As much as he sometimes liked to tease his mother, he knew better than to do anything to undermine one of the most important events of her year.

"Cormac, dear," his mother said as he came into the sitting room, "remind me that we need to have that jacket tailored again. All that game-playing you've been doing means the shoulders need attention."

Cormac smiled through gritted teeth, not wanting to start an argument. "Of course, mother." He stopped to kiss the top of her head before taking a seat on the sofa next to his father. He picked up the glass of champagne sitting on the table before him and took a sip. Normally he wouldn't consume any alcohol the day before a match - but, again, he didn't want to cause any sort of a scene.

The three sat in silence for a few minutes before the guests arrived. Cormac greeted them all like a good host, but then quickly whisked Sera away to the corner of the room with the bay window. They two chatted about how they had been over the past week and Cormac talked about preparing for his Quidditch match. Sera was interested in attending, but she knew her father wouldn't be too keen on her missing their own Easter meal. Cormac promised to give her a play-by-play account at a later date.

Just before they moved into the dining room for the meal, Cormac noticed that his mother had been watching them out of the corner of her eye. He sensed a keen level of interest that he had not really expected. He tried to shake it off and followed everyone else out of the room.

The meal went off without much incident. It was a seven-course meal as always, but some of the courses changed from year to year. Cormac was glad that everything was on the lighter side and he was thankful that he was seated directly to Sera's left. They were able to continue their conversations from earlier without everyone at the table being able to listen in.

Following dessert, Sera's family made a quick exit. They had another event that evening and had yet to finish preparations for hosting a meal for their extended family the next day. Cormac quickly said goodbye to Sera and the two made plans to get together the following weekend. Cormac watched her leave, a bright smile on his face.

Before he went upstairs to change, Cormac turned to his mother. "I noticed you were giving Sera and I a look earlier. What was that about?"

She smiled and hesitated for a moment before speaking. "Oh, nothing. Just glad the two of you are getting on is all."

Cormac gave her a suspicious look, but simply shrugged and made his way up the stairs. He planned to spend the rest of the day lying on his bed and reading. Then he would draw his pre-game bath for some relaxation right before going to bed.

Later, as he drifted off to sleep, Cormac found himself going back to the look in his mother's eyes. There had to be more to her interest. The expression she had was one of curiosity and satisfaction. He was almost certain there was a hint of indignation in there somewhere, too. He knew he would never get her to tell him, so he figured it might be best to just let it go for now.

The next morning, Cormac ordered up his typical game day breakfast. Any other day, he would find the sheer amount of food a bit disgusting (and, in fact, his mother insisted he eat his breakfast in the side dining room since she refused to watch), but it always seemed to work for him. He found if he ate long enough before the game itself, he felt full and fueled without getting sick. It helped not having to make it himself - and he wondered if maybe he should do all of his pre-game rituals at the Estate.

Following his breakfast, Cormac decided to go for a quick dip in the pool. He usually went for a jog or a swim to get himself going in the morning before a game - especially so his large breakfast didn't bog him down. He changed into a pair of trunks and made his way down the back staircase into the pool room.

He froze for a moment when he heard his mother's voice.

"I told you Cormac wasn't gay. Just because he hasn't pursued a wife yet and spends all his time playing games doesn't mean he doesn't want to get married, dear. You worry too much."

"I don't worry about it. You're the one who gets so concerned about it. What Cormac does with his life is his business."

Cormac resisted the urge to turn off into the study and confront his parents. What were they thinking? His momentary anger quickly changed to amusement. What were they thinking, indeed. He laughed as he set his towel on a chair and jumped into the water.

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the [Pottertweets](http://pottertweets.livejournal.com/) AU.


End file.
